


That heart you caught must be waiting for ya

by BrightDream



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Post-Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:18:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightDream/pseuds/BrightDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik always comes back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That heart you caught must be waiting for ya

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by the song "Set Fire To The Rain", by Adele.

            It’s been more than ten years, but Erik still comes back every now and then.

            After the accident, Charles spent two years thinking he would never see Erik again. They met, though, because Erik needed Charles’ help to stop a particularly powerful (crazy) mutant. After that...

            Well, you know how this things go, really.

            Erik is still too focused in his ideals, still too guilty about what happened, but he always comes back. Sometimes it’s three times a month, sometimes Charles doesn’t get to see him for a semester, but in the end they always find each other again.

            Although they are slowly becoming official enemies, Charles with his articles about human/mutant tolerance and Erik with his terrorism and speeches about superiority… You see, there is always some common enemy, always some child to be forwarded to him, always someone Erik needs to find using Cerebro. And of course, there is always some birthday or anniversary to celebrate, always some days when they deserve the rest…

            And okay, some of the reasons may be (are) excuses some (most) times, but it doesn’t matter. What matters is that Erik always comes back, comes back without the helmet and without the cloak, comes back not Magneto, but Erik, _Erik,_ burning with all the need and guilt and love, kissing him and whispering his name softly, riding him so very, very slowly, fucking him, biting his shoulder, sharing and letting him inside in every possible way...

            Erik always comes back.

            Charles just wishes he would stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one for my first post.
> 
> PS - English is not my first language guys, sorry if there are any mistakes :)


End file.
